The Cat-Dragon((On Current Standby))
by WolfWarrior01
Summary: What happens after Deep Blue is defeated, and all the mew powers are dormant? Then a new enemy comes about, waking the powers, but just the five girls are not enough? An American girl becomes an ally of the mews, and is stronger then everybody thinks.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My breath hitches in my throat as a light blue light surrounds me. I look around, then look at myself, 'W. T. F?!' I think, 'Why am I _naked_?!'

I cover myself up best I can with my hands, when I see something small, brown, black, and furry. I bend down and gently pick up the small feline. I hold it to my chest and look at it.

"You're a margay, yes? I've heard of you. What are you doing in a place like this?" I ask. The cat looks up at me, and then leaps into my chest.

"H-hey," I exclaim, "w-what are you doing?!"

'Strange, the margay is gone, but I can still feel it's warmth as if it were right here, still in my arms.' I think.

"Ah!" I scream as I jolt awake to my alarm clock, and bolt upright in bed, "Okay, no more Monster before bed." I state to myself, will wiping my sweat-drenched face with my hands.

I peek at my clock through my fingers, and nearly scream. I jump out of bed, throw on my school uniform, shove a granola bar in my mouth, and race out the door with my black backpack, giving a short farewell to my kitten, Black Rose.

I race down the street, and through the park. Something blinds me, and when I could see again, I see a small, golden, cat statue with sapphire gem eyes, that I had _never _noticed before, sitting atop that frilly café, Tokyo Café, I think.

I shrug and race off to school, feeling a pair of eyes watching me the entire way.

_**A/N: **__Just a __**quick **__note (I mean, notes) on this story;_

_**A: **__She doesn't transform till chapter four. Don't ask for it to be sooner, because I have it __**all **__down (Up to chapter four) in my notebook. There is __**no **__going back unless I absolutely __**NEED TOO**__._

_**B: **__The name will stay 'The New Mew' till I come up with something better. I'd really appreciate any suggestions._

_**C:**__ I'm gonna post the character sheets further in, cause I don't want to spoil any surprise ;P_

_And finally,_

_**D:**__ I know this is short, but for;_

_IT'S ONLY THE __**PROLOGUE**__, NOT A CHAPTER! The chapters will be longer._

_I just needed to get of the way the little dream thing, the statue, and her going to school._

_Be prepared for the next couple chapter! It may take a bit to upload them because, I've been unable to access the laptop for awhile, and I'm a slow typer when it comes to rewriting stories from a notebook because I clean it up a bit, add detail, and have to look down at the notebook, then up at the screen, the backspace on mistakes, the fix the sentence, then down at the notebook, then up at the screen, and so on and so forth._


	2. Chapter One- A Field Trip To Tokyo?

_**A/N: **__I'd like to give thanks to;_

_**Pokefan911**__-For being the first reviewer on this story._

_**Ember Ardent Flame**__- For being second. It was especially exciting to get a review from her; being the Authoress of one of my favorite Tokyo Mew Mew stories, 'Something About a Peacock'._

_Now on with the story_!

_**Disclaimer: What? If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew or anything in this story except; Alexis, Kaylee, Liam, and Black Rose, do you REALLY think I would be writing this on a crappy laptop?**_

_**Chapter One**_

_A Field Trip, to Tokyo?!_

"Blah. Blah blah blah blah." Is all I hear as I gaze out the classroom window, "Blah, travel. Blah Blah. Field trip, blah blah, Tokyo, Japan." That quickly catches my attention.

I look up as the field trip papers were being passed to me. I take the two sheets, and then pass the stack on. I scan over the first page;

_Dear Parents/Guardian,_

_Your child's class will be going on a one week study trip to Tokyo, Japan. The school has had multiple fundraisers throughout the school year to pay for this trip. Please consider letting your child go, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for your child. The trip fees is $150, the rest is paid from the money raised. We will have room for six to seven parents/guardians to join us. We recommend bringing at least $10 per person. You may bring; phone, music players, or other electronic devices, but the school is not responsible for any lost, broken, or stolen belongings. More information is on the back, or feel free to contact us with your questions._

_Sincerely,_

Patrick Davis

Principle

_Contact us at:_

_555-254-3398_

_Or_

_ourschool _

"Let's see, one hundred fifty, and then I'll take….twenty-five. Okay! So, a hundred seventy-five it is!" I say to myself as class is dismissed.

I gather my stuff and stand up. I walk out the door, only to be thoroughly glomped* by my best friend.

Her name is Kaylee Dragonheart; her older brother is Liam Dragonheart, an eighth grader (and a popular one at that). She has sandy blonde hair, like her brother, that is shoulder length and wavy. She has green eyes with golden flecks in them, and her face has so many freckles, it looks like she had been attacked by a pepper shaker.

Kaylee was wearing her glasses, along with a white and green version of my uniform, with lime green converses that had purple shoe laces.

"Hey, Alexis!" She sings, and then looks at me with surprise, which soon turns into an evil smirk, "So, you're cracking down?" She asks me.

"What do you mean?" I sigh, while prying the smaller girl off of me.

"You're wearing the school uniform." She points out, and releases me from her grasp.

"I glance at my outfit which consisted of; a white polo shirt with a blue tie, a black skirt, knee high white socks, and aqua ballet flats with black lace bows on the toes. I was wearing my usual blue dragon necklace, and my silver cat charm bracelet.

"Well, I woke up late!" I snap. I breathe out slowly to calm myself, then say, "Look, you **baka**, _are you going to Japan or not_?"

"Of course I am _neko tatsu_!"

"I thought I told you to _stop calling me that_." I say as my eye twitches. Kaylee had this _stupid_ idea that since I'm, 'obsessed' with cats and dragons, that it's okay to call me neko tatsu.

I breathe out slowly again, "Whatever. Is your mom going, also how much money you taking?"

"Yeah, momma will probably go, along with Liam, since he can't be home by himself. We'll probably take fifty each." She replies as we walk out of the school building with our money.

"Dang, just _one _of you guys will have twice as much money as I will." I laugh.

"So, you're taking twenty-five dollars?"

"Yeah."

"You won't be able to get much."

I shrug as we walk towards the nearby café, "Oh well. I was only going to buy a charm for my bracelet or something. Plus, I have to have money when I get back." I point out.

"I guess so. Hello, can I have an ice-cold mocha?" She asks the lady at the cash register.

"I'll take a chocolate chip frappe, and a small slice of blueberry cheesecake, please?" I ask.

"Okay, that will be twelve dollars and two cents." I pay the lady, and we head back towards schools, when Kaylee face palms.

"Oh! I left my wallet at one of the booths while we were there. Here, hold this, please. I'll be right back!" She says as she hands me her mocha, and runs off back towards the café.

I had been leaning on the wall of a building for a couple minutes now, 'Kaylee should be back any minute now. It only takes three minutes there from here, and three minutes to here from the café.'

I hear a scream, and immediately I drop the drinks and the piece of cake.

"Kaylee!" I yell, sprinting down the street. I stop when I hear her telling someone to leave her alone. I turn down an alley, where I see a pale-skinned guy with spiky, electric blue hair, cornering Kaylee like an animal.

"Hey!" I bark, "Pick on someone your own size, jerk!"

The guy turns to me and looks me over as I stalk up to him. I could see he had magenta eyes.

"Or what, are you going to hurt me?" He says mockingly, "Look, just turn around and leave. I have no business with you, my boss ordered me to kill this girl."

"And who might your boss be?" I growl as I narrow my violet eyes at him.

"Well, now, I'm not entitled to tell you that. Let's just say he is going to help us gain power over this planet. To start, we have to kill anyone in our way." He responds, motioning to Kaylee.

"Oh, yeah? Well, right now, _I'm _in your way." I hiss as he turns back to Kaylee again. I quickly give him a round house kick to the back, which makes him collapse in surprise.

"I'll be back." He growls as he spats dirt out of his mouth, and then he disappears into thin air.

I walk over to Kaylee and hug her, "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She replies in a shaky voice.

"Good, let's go before anymore creeps show up, and I have to rip them apart." That makes her crack a slight smile, but she was still shaking in fright, "We'll just get food from the cafeteria today."

We walk back towards school, talking about the upcoming field trip.

_**A/N: **__Sooooo? What'dya think? I appreciate reviews, favorites, and follows, and will especially appreciate any title suggestions since 'The New Mew' is probably used __**SO **__much. I'll start typing chapter two right now. Later!_

*Glomped-

**Baka- Japanese for idiot or stupid.**

_Neko Tatsu- Neko: Japanese for cat, Tatsu: Old Japanese for dragon- Neko Tatsu means 'cat dragon'._


	3. Chapter Two- Who Are the Tokyo Mew Mews?

_**A/N: **__Once again I'd like to give a shout out to my reviewers_

_**Pokefan911**_

_**Ember Ardent Flame**_

_Who both gave me title suggestions. I decided to use Ember's because their suggestion goes very well with the future of the story._

_**Chapter Two**_

_Who Are the Tokyo Mew Mews?_

'Tomorrow is when we get on the plane for Tokyo.' I think to myself, 'I can't leave Black Rose; I'll just have to sneak her on the plane with me.'

I fold a loose fitting blue shirt and a tight black tank top together, and lay them in my rolling suitcase, "Well, my clothes are packed, now to pack my other bags."

I pull out a small bag from the top of my closet, along with a black duffle bag that would just barely be small enough for carry-on luggage.

In the small bag, I slip in an assortment of entertainment items; an mp3, a phone, a large binder filled with paper, a 50 pack of colored pencils, and a pencil pouch overflowing with lead pencils. I cram in a couple books, and then sit the bag on the ground next to my suitcase.

I pull the duffle bag up onto the bed next to me. I line the bottom with a fresh, clean pee pad, and sit two small, silver, empty dishes in it. I take a pair of scissors and cut a hole in the side of the bag, big enough to breathe, small enough to keep Black Rose inside. I zip up the bag and place it on the black shag carpet, careful not to disturb the contents inside.

I snatch my computer case and place it with the pile of bags. I do a mental checklist; breathe out slowly, then flop backwards on my black, blue, and white bed. I lie there for a moment, and then sit up. I stand up and walk over to my dresser and pull out a big pair of thin, pink, Hershey kisses pajama pants, and a big, loose, white shirt.

I walk into the bathroom, where I grab a towel and wash rag out from under the sink. I sit everything on the counter, and then turn to the shower, where I proceed to reach in and turn the water on. I peel my current pajamas off, and step into the steaming shower with my rag.

I drape the rag over the bar on the wall, and then tilt my head back under the water, and I begin to scrub my black hair vigorously. As I do this, something black drips down my back and into the drain and my hands become engulfed by the black stuff.

I finish and step out and dry myself off. I slip on the clean PJs, and then lean into the mirror. I mess with my eyes for a couple minutes before I get a contact out of each eye.

What looked at me was _not _my usual black haired, green eyed self, it was the _real _me, the me that had natural black and blue hair, and natural purple eyes. It's not that I'm ashamed of my unusual hair or eyes, but when I see another girl with _natural_ strange hair or eyes, that's when I'll let the world see my _true _appearance. Wow… that was _so _cheesy!

I toss the towel over the rail on the back of the bathroom door; toss my rag into the dirty towels basket, and my PJs into the dirty clothes basket.

I walk back into my bedroom, and jump on my bed. I turn off my bedside lamp, then snuggle up underneath the warm comforter, and let the darkness of sleep engulf me.

**~*The Next Day*~**

I yawn as the plane begins its accent into the sky. I feel my duffle bag hit my feet as Black Rose settles down for the flight. 'Kami*, those airport people sure aren't good at their job.' I shake my head sadly as the thought runs through my mind, 'I know Japan will be _much _better with the security, but it'll be too late by then.'

I had a window seat, so I sat gazing out the small window as the cities, towns, and country side disappear, and are replaced by fluffy, white clouds and a beautiful blue sky. I hear a ding and one of the flight attendants speak through the intercom, "The captain has now turned off the fasten seat belts sign, you may now unbuckle if you wish, and you can use any electronic devices you have brought aboard with you until we begin our decent. Thank you for flying with us, and have a wonderful day!"

At hearing those words, I pull out my laptop and open it up. I press the power button and the password screen pops up. I quickly type in my password, and the desktop begins to load. I hear Kaylee shuffling around beside me as she pulls out her laptop and turns it on as well.

I drag my finger across the mouse pad, watching the mouse icon glide across the screen, and double tap on the internet icon.

The screen pops up, and I type 'Recent Tokyo News' in the search engine. I click the first link and scan over it. I prop my elbow up on the arm rest, and rest my left cheek on my fist, but instantly straighten up, "Yo, Kaylee, check this out." I say, sliding the computer to my left for her to read the news article that had been translated from Japanese to English.

"Dang." She breathes, then begins reading it aloud, "Once again, Tokyo, Japan is attacked by strange floating beings, and strange monsters that resembles everyday zoo, wild, and house animals. It seems the beings are worse than the 'aliens' who attacked last year. The Tokyo Mew Mews, now deemed the protectors of Tokyo, have yet again fallen to another loss."

"Look, here's a picture!" I right click a link, and then click 'open in new tab'.

I pull up the tab, for my eyes to be greeted by a collage of five photos.

One had three middle school girls, one girl who looked to be in high school and one girl who looked to be in elementary. All of which wore colorful clothes, and sported animal parts.

Another had a picture of one of the girls fighting with a pale skinned, green haired, pointy eared being- err, guy.

The third one was of the same five girls watching as a UFO took off.

The last picture was of all five girls fighting with a large monster that resembled a fox with three tails, blood red eyes, and was at least twice the size of the _plane_. Floating in the air above it was a pale skinned being with electric blue hair and magenta eyes.

"Alexis…" Kaylee gulps, grabbing my arm with one of her hands.

"I know, Kaylee." I growl, glaring at the picture, "It's the same guy who cornered you a couple weeks ago."

_**Kami is Japanese for 'the supreme being' or god(as it is used in this chapter)**_


	4. Chapter Three- Welcome to Tokyo, Japan!

_**A/N: **__I'm __**so **__sorry! I haven't updated in forever! But school sucks ._

_I have Band/bucket drums/marching band, and those usually go to 3:30pm in the afternoon._

_I now have my own laptop with Skype and Minecraft. But I only have the trial version on Microsoft Word 2010, because my laptop won't let me use Microsoft 2007 on it… so now the trial is up, and I can't completely edit my stories with the grammar check on Microsoft._

_I wouldn't mind playing with anybody on Minecraft if they like, it'll actually be a lot more fun. But I'll probably just wanna play with people around my age (12-15). Cause it would be kind of awkward if I end up playing Minecraft with a 17 year old guy._

_Anyway, let me stop yapping and get on to the story!_

_**WARNING!: **__**There are several sentences of Japanese below! You have been warned! (But don't worry, I have translations ^_^ As well, if you want to know how to say these sentences, just copy and paste them into Google Translate :D)**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_Welcome to Tokyo, Japan!_

My eyes open slowly as I feel the plane touchdown. I had already put away my laptop earlier, buckled up, and gone to sleep.

I look out the window excitedly, "Ima, watashitachiha Nihon ni iru koto o, anata no nihongo o tameshite mimashou (Now that we're in Japan, let's test out your Japanese)." I say.

"Tashika (Sure)." She replies with a smirk.

I hear Liam grumble across the aisle from us, "Look, just because we are in Tokyo now, doesn't mean you can continue to talk in Japanese where the rest of us Americans can't understand you. Got that, Kaylee?"

"Doronuma ni hamaru (Stick in the mud)." I mutter.

"Naze watashi wa kare ga imamade kōgi dake (Why am I the only one he ever lectures)?" Kaylee asks, which I just respond to with a shrug.

Slowly but surely, the plane slows to a stop. As all the children, teachers and others who joined us file off the plane in a drowsy daze, a new flight attendant comes on over the intercom, and she had a heavy Japanese accent.

I wait patiently as me and Kaylee just sit in our seats, waiting. I grab my bag, and then pick up the duffle containing Black Rose, carefully.

I walk down the aisle of the plane, my bag over my shoulder, and the duffle bag being held carefully in both of my hands.

I walk down the steps and onto the paved ground. I walk over to where they were sitting our bags, and grab mine. I pull the handle out, and follow my class, my rolling suitcase in tow.

As we reach the scanners, I pull my shoes off and place them, my bag, and my suitcase in the container. One of the staff members stops me as I proceed towards the metal detector, "What's in the bag?" He asks in Japanese. (A/N: Characters whose first language is not Japanese, will actually speak Japanese; whereas characters with Japanese as their native tongue, will speak English.)

"Watashi wa jitaku kara watashi no neko o motte kita; ie de kanojo no sewa o suru tame ni dare mo imasen'node. Watashi wa mondaide wanai koto o negatte imasu (I brought my cat from home; because there's nobody to take care of her at home. I hope that's not a problem)." I reply.

He eyes me; more than likely not believing me. I sigh, and unzip the black duffle bag. A furry, black thing with red eyes pops its head out of the bag and meows softly.

The man grunts and nods, disappearing in the blink of an eye. I shake my head, and zip the bag back up as I proceed through the metal detector. Once through, I grab my items, and then find my way to a nearby seat.

I sit down my stuff, take a seat, and grab a shoe. I quickly slip on both my shoes, then pick up the duffle bag. I unzip it and pick BlackRose up.

"I didn't know you had a kitten!" I hear Kaylee say excitedly.

"Yeah." I say, watching the small, dark she-kit curl up in my lap, purring.

"How come you brought her with you? Couldn't you have left her home and let your parents take care of her?" She questions

"Uh..." I tense and open my mouth to respond, but I'm saved as somebody calls for us. I slip the now sleeping Black Rose back into her bag.

I stand, grab my bags, and walk over to our class, who were in a group in front of some blonde guy **{**_**A/N: Oh ho ho, who can guess who this blonde dude is? :D**_**}**.

"Hello, my name is Ryou Shirogane, and I'll be showing you to your hotel." He addresses us.

As things get hectic - from the teacher barking orders, to people claiming to not have enough money - Ryou disappears into the crowd.

"Mr. 'Barkface' should know better by now, nya." I grumble with an exasperated sigh as I see him yelling to break up two boys who were **already** fighting, and a crowd of kids around them cheering, 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'.

"It's his own fault for - wait, did I just say nya, nya? Holy sugar honey iced tea, nya! Stop saying nya, nya! Stop, nya! Ah!"

"Ah, I see that effect has kicked in." I hear somebody laugh. I whirl around to be face to face with that Ryou guy.

"Oh yeah?" I growl, "And what **effect **would that be now, eh, nya?" I snap, hands on my hips. {A/N: Holy crap, this part made me laugh so hard when I was typing it because Alexis is supposed to have a bit of my attitude and personality, yet I've NEVER placed my hands on my hips like some kind of diva X'D}

"Come to Café Mew Mew today, and I'll explain everything." He says, handing me a pink, frilly, and girly business card. The top said Café Mew Mew, then it had the address, the phine number, and finally the business hours.

"But, wait, what's this got to do with anything, nya?" I ask, looking up from the card, but the dude was gone, "Guess I might as well, nya." I sigh, gathering my bags, and follow my class to our hotel.

Nya: Japanese for 'meow', at the beginning days of Ichigo's Mew infusion, she would often say 'nya' at the end of her sentences. It is often said at least once every episode (I'm pretty sure), as he transformation motto is, "For the future of Earth, we are at your service, nya!"

Holy Sugar Honey Iced Tea: I myself didn't know of this saying, but it's like saying 'mofo' instead of, ya know, mother effer. I don't like cursing, so I decided to use this saying instead. If you wish to know what it stands for, think of this. First it's Holy, no changes. Then think of what the S, H, I, and T spells out, then place them together.


	5. ((Attention! IMPORTANT Author Note!))

Due to the fact I've got so many stories going on at once, I've decided to do a poll for my stories. The poll is going to be for which stories you want me to work on first. The story with the most votes, will be worked on until I'm finished with it, and ONLY that fan-fic. To get to the poll, you go to my profile, and at the top of the page, you'll find the poll! The story with the least amount of votes will be worked on last.  
Along with this information, I'm gonna go ahead and **state **that I will **not **post **any **new stories until **all of my other stories are completed**!  
Thanks,

~WolfWarrior01


	6. ((One Last Author's Note!))

The results are in! (I've always wanted too say that!)

The order of stories from most votes too least is below!

1. An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic! ~ Definitely Not Haruhi **5 Votes31%**

2. A Soul Eater Fanfic! ~ Neko Meister **3 Votes13%**

A Fruits Basket Fanfic! ~ Fruits Basket In The Real World! **3 Votes13%**

3. A Fruits Basket Fanfic! ~ The Zodiac Cursed American! **2 Votes12%**

4. A Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic! ~ The Cat-Dragon! **1 Vote 06%**

A Warrior Cat Fanfic! ~ When Water Meets Fire! **1 Vote 06%**

An InuYasha Fanfic! ~ Demon Of Canines! **1 Vote 06%**

5. A Warrior Cat Fanfic! ~ The Life Story Of Fallenstar! **0 Votes00%**

There we have it! Now, when it comes time too decide between the tied stories, I'll hold another poll!


End file.
